superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
What Ever Happened to SpongeBob? (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Casey Alexander Zeus Cervas Chuck Klein |- |'Written by' |Casey Alexander Zeus Cervas Chuck Klein Steven Banks |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Directors' |Alan Smart Tom Yasumi |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Special Guest Voice' |Ray Liotta |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Co-Executive Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Line Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Eric Shaw Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Mr. Dollar, Rioter Fish #2, TV Guy |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Fish #6, Fish #1, Fish #10 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Mailman, Pilot Newscaster, Fish #4, Fish #9 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, City Fish, Fish #5, Mayor |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy, Female Fish #1 |- |'Mr. Lawrnece' |Plankton |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Gypsy #1, Perch Perkins, Fish #3, Fish #8, Boy Fish |- |'Mark Fite' |Boss, Fish #7, Citizen |- |'Paul Tibbit' |Fish #11 |- |'Ray Liotta' |Bubble Poppin Leader |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lorena Gallego |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Mishelle Fordham |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Kurt Dumas Sean Charmatz Dave Cunningham Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift |- |'Character Designers' |Casey Alaxander Robertryan Cory Virginia Hawes |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artists' |Casey Alaxander Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Senior Production Coordinators' |Derek Iversen Noeli Rosas |- |'Production Coordinator' |Alvaro Zelaya |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Melissa Webster |- |'Production Assistants' |Alex Deligiannis Susan Harris Andrew Goodman |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Kimberlee Vanek |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Austin Block |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Andre Boutilier Amaris Cavin Chrisitian Evans Kali Eve Jacobs C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christoper Hink |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animator' |Christian Evans |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Justin Baker |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisors' |Robert Hargreaves, M.P.S.E. Brad Brock |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Assistant SFX' |Diane Greco |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Mishelle Fordham |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Robert Hargreaves, CAS John K. Hegedes George Brooks |- |'Foley Team' |Diane Greco Alexander Hall |- |'Track Reading' |Michael Edmonds |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Steve Marston Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |DigitPost TV. Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Sunwoo Entertainment, Inc. |- |'Sunwoo Entertainment Director' |Jong Chol Park |- |'Sunwoo Entertainment Layout Director' |Il Kim |- |'Sunwoo Entertainment Key Animation Directors' |Chul Hee Han Kyung Yun Kim |- |'Sunwoo Entertainment Studio Managaning Director' |Joo-Suk Kim |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Film & Video Stock Shots |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Margie Cohn Claudia Spinelli Stacey Kim Mark Taylor |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Eric Coleman |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits